Onbegrip
by Sherx
Summary: Chelsey, na een dramatische gebeurtenis probeert ze haar leven weer op te pakken, maar gaat dit ook lukken als er gevaren op de loer liggen.
1. Chapter 1

Ze zei dat het eenvoudig was een verlies te verwerken. Die middag voor dat zij de deur binnenstapte was het al gebeurd. Het proces om het verlies te verwerken was in werking gesteld. Chelsey kwam die later thuis dan normaal, alles zat tegen. De mensen die haastig renden naar de eerst volgende trein, de mensen die luidruchtig belden en de mensen die alle tijd van de wereld hadden, waren die dag allemaal tegen haar. Naarmate ze dichter bij haar huis kwam, kwam er gevoel naar boven dat deze dag anders was. Haar intuïtie voelde dat er iets slecht aan zou komen, dit gevoel had het na mate de jaren verstreken altijd gelijk. Nooit had haar intuïtie dit verwacht. De omgeving om haar heen begon te veranderen, er kwamen steeds meer huizen in plaats van bomen. Totdat ze in de buurt van haar huis, haar huis waar ze altijd had gewoond, kwam. De rood met witte strepen komen nog steeds in de gedachten van Chelsey voor.

Die middag, dat moment. Zij woonde bij het huis, waar het lint waren. Het gebeurde allemaal in een flits. Een man met een blauwe pet kwam naar haar toe, omdat de jongen die in de verte stond naar haar had gewezen. Ze mocht onder het lint door komen en de plaats die vol stond met mannen betreden. Met een gezicht vol onbegrip liep ze richting de jongen. Hoe dichter ze bij de jongen kwam, hoe duidelijker het werd. De jongen had tranen in zijn ogen, hij werd getroost door een man. Chelsey herkende in de jongen haar twee jaar jonger broertje. Ze keek recht in zijn waterige ogen. De vragen stapelde zich eigen op in haar hoofd. De persoon die haar in een paar seconde antwoord kon geven op deze vragen stond voor haar. En hij gaf antwoord. Mama was het enige woord wat uit zijn mond kwam. Dit was al genoeg om ook de ogen van haar waterig te maken. Aan de ene kant waren er veel vragen beantwoord, maar nog meer vragen onbeantwoord. Het onbegrip sloeg toe. Er kwamen twee manen naar haar en haar broertje toe. Ze bedaarde dat ze met hun mee konden lopen. Er was geen weg meer terug, het was al gebeurd. Met een auto reden ze weg van de plaats die omringt was door linten. Snel werd er een deel duidelijk. Dood, leegte en nog meer onbegrip waren de woorden die dwaalde door haar hoofd.

Haar broertje zat in de blauwe stoel tegenover haar, zijn ogen waren rood van de tranen. De kamer waar ze zich in bevonden was somber. Er stond een tafel met drie stoelen in het midden. De deurklink van de deur, die zich aan de rechterkant van Chelsey was, ging zachtjes naar beneden. Een man met een verontschuldigend gezicht ging aan de kop van de tafel zitten. 'Ik weet dat dit moeilijk is voor jullie, maar weet dat er mensen zijn die jullie in deze moeilijke tijd kunnen helpen' zei de man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikki, bedankt voor je review! Op al je vragen komt uiteindelijk een antwoord op. Sorry dat ik zo lang niets van mij heb laten horen, maar tadaa! een lang hoofdstuk**

Dit was de zoveelste keer dat Chelsey het opnieuw beleefde in haar dromen. De beelden zijn zo goed in haar geheugen gegrift. In een andere hoek van de kamer hoorde ze het bekende geluid van haar kamergenoot Kate, die langzaam maar zeker wakker werd. Kate had altijd moeite met opstaan en op tijd komen bij het eerste uur school. Elke dag moest Chelsey achter haar vodden zitten, zodat ze samen naar de les konden gaan. 'Kate, schiet op!' riep Chelsey vanuit de badkamer waar ze al bijna klaar was om naar de les te gaan. 'Ja, ja! Dat jij elke ochtend zo vroeg uit je bed kunt' zei Kate terug terwijl ze zich aan het aankleden was. Vandaag was het vrijdag, dit betekende dat zij en Kate vanavond uitgingen. Een paar minuten later liepen Chelsey en Kate samen naar de collegezaal om de ochtend te beginnen met een ochtend vol hoorcollege. Ze liepen de zaal binnen en Kate liep automatisch naar de stoelen die vrij waren bij de tweede rij. 'Ze zijn er nog niet en jij zegt telkens zeggen dat wij te laat zijn' zei Kate tegen Chelsey toen ze naar boven keek. De collegezaal was al aardig gevuld met studenten, de meeste studenten waren met elkaar in gesprek over het aankomende weekend. Chelsey had eerst nog een middag om aan haar project voor kunst te werken samen met hem. Hij en nog een andere jongen kwamen de collegezaal ingelopen. Ze waren druk met elkaar aan het praten. Chelsey volgde de jongens totdat ze hun plek boven in de collegezaal hadden gevonden. Kate was aan het kijken wat ze de vorige les hadden besproken en merkte niet op dat Chelsey dat niet aan het doen was. De leraar die de ochtendles gaf begon te praten en langzaam werd het stil in de collegezaal. 'Waar zijn Reid en Tyler?' fluisterde Kate naar Chelsey. Je mocht niet betrapt worden op praten bij deze leraar anders kon je de rest van je week je vrije tijd na school wel vergeten. 'Ze zitten linksboven ons' fluisterde Chelsey terug naar Kate. Reid en Tyler waren de beste vrienden van Pogue, de vriend van Kate.

Chelseys gedachten gingen uit naar de eerste paar uur van haar schooljaar. Ze liep met haar koffer in haar hand en in haar andere hand een tas op de trappen die voor de school waren. Voor eens en voor altijd zal dit de verandering zijn die ze in haar leven wilde. Ze liep door de gangen van de school, waar ze de komende jaren elke dag zou lopen. Op haar papier stond dat ze naar een loket moest gaan en daar kreeg ze alle spullen en haar kamer toegewezen. Eenmaal bij het loket aan gekomen zag dat er een rij voor het loket. Ze ging zitten in een van de stoelen die in de kamer stonden. De mensen om haar heen keken haar raar aan. Het februari en er waren in geen tijden al nieuwe studenten aangekomen. Na een paar minuten te hebben gewacht, liep ze naar de mevrouw die achter de balie stond. 'Ik ben nieuw hier en op mijn papier staat dat ik mij hier moet komen melden' zei Chelsey tegen de mevrouw. 'Oh u bent de dochter van Mr. Feepay. Welkom op Spencer. Als u hier even wil wachten dan laat ik iemand komen die u naar uw kamer brengt' zei de mevrouw met een lieve glimlach. Ze leek aardig, maar waarom zou ze studenten met u aanspreken. Dit was Chelsey helemaal niet gewend, de meeste leraren op haar oude school waren alles behalve aardig. Het was een komen en gaan van leerlingen bij het loket, ze gingen niet allemaal naar de balie maar sommigen gingen ook door een andere deur in de kamer. Als er iemand uit de deur kwam, dan was het gezicht van de persoon meestal niet al te vrolijk. Er kwam een jongen aangelopen, die gelijk naar de balie liep. Ze kon zien dat hij zich ergens aan ergerde. Chelsey kon het gesprek van de jongen en de mevrouw aan de balie net niet horen, er waren te veel andere geluiden in de kamer. De jongen draaide zich om en liep in de richting van Chelsey. Hij bracht zijn hand naar voren. 'Ik ben Reid en jij bent hopelijk de nieuwe student' vroeg hij. 'Ja, dat klopt. Ik ben Chelsey' zei ze tegen Reid. 'Ik heb net de opdracht gekregen je naar je kamer te brengen en je nog deze papieren te geven' Hij gaf de papier die hij in zijn andere hand had aan Chelsey. 'Eens kijken waar je kamer is' zei Reid. Hij bekeek het papier aandachtig. Zijn oog viel op de achternaam van Chelsey, Feepay. 'Ben jij de dochter van Tom?' vroeg hij aan Chelsey. Het viel haar nu pas op dat zijn ogen zo blauw waren, dat had ze nog nooit gezien. Het begon Chelsey te irriteren dat iedereen haar vader kende, ze had namelijk niet een goede band met haar vader. Die bijna nooit thuis was en anders was er alleen maar ruzie. 'Ja, dat ben ik' zei ze met een irritatie in haar stem. 'Hij is een goede vriend van mijn vader en moeder' zei Reid terug. Ze liepen door verschillende gangen en kwamen uiteindelijk bij een deur aan. Hij klopte op de deur en er deed een meisje open. Ze had een getinte huid en lang bruin haar. 'Wat moet jij hier Reid?' zei ze hen. 'Ik kom je nieuw kamergenoot brengen Kate, Pogue wil trouwens dat je hem nog belt' zei Reid terug op de snauwende Kate. 'Sorry, ik ben Kate, ik had niet verwacht dat Reid samen met jou aan de deur zou staan. 'Ik ben Chelsey' zei Chelsey tegen Kate met een glimlach. 'Oké, ik zie jullie wel later' zei Reid en hij deed de deur achter zich dicht.

'He he, dat was het voor de ochtend', zei Kate. Chelsey schrok wakker van de opmerking van Kate. Ze pakte hun spullen in en gingen naar de uitgang van de collegezaal. Hoe kan ik nou heel het hoorcollege hebben gemist, dacht Chelsey. Ze liep Kate achterna door de gang waar het opeens druk was geworden met studenten, die naar de kantine liepen. In de hoek van de grote kantine zaten Caleb en Pogue al bij de tafel waar ze altijd zaten. Chelsey was het eindelijk gewend dat iedereen haar jaloers aankeek. 'He schat' zei Pogue tegen Kate die tegenover hen kwam zitten. Chelsey keek rustig om haar heen. In de verte zag ze Reid tegen een meisje praatte en Tyler stond te luisteren waar ze het over hadden. 'Zijn Reid en Tyler dat in de verte?' vroeg Caleb aan Chelsey. 'Ja, volgens mij wel' en ze nam een hap van haar boterham. Een paar minuten later kwamen Reid en Tyler aan de tafel zitten. Er begon een gesprek over het feest, waar ze vanavond naar toe gingen. Caleb wilde dat Reid en Tyler op hen wachtten. Kate had Chelsey al overgehaald dat ze met haar mee ging, want het was een goede vriend van Kate die het feest gaf. 'Tyler, gaan we ze aan kunst werken?' vroeg Chelsey aan Tyler, die rustig naar zijn eten aan het kijken was. 'Ja, is goed' zei Tyler. Reid keek Chelsey met een rare blik in zijn ogen. Chelsey kon er niet langer tegen en zei er iets van. 'Heb je iets van mij aan Reid, anders kan je het ook gewoon zeggen' zei Chelsey geïrriteerd. De aandacht van Caleb en Pogue verplaats ze zich naar Reid en Chelsey. 'Nee' was het enige wat hij zei, geen uitleg. 'Ik ga alvast naar het atelier, ik zie je zo wel Tyler' en Chelsey liep weg. 'Wacht, wacht, ik kom wel mee' zei Tyler. Dit was niet de reactie die ze van Tyler verwachtte, omdat hij normaal altijd achter Reid staat. 'Waarom deed je dat nou?' vroeg Caleb beschuldigend aan Reid. 'Deed ik iets fout dan? Ik kan er toch niets aan doen dat zij zo snel op haar teentjes is getrapt' zei Reid snauwend terug tegen Caleb. Daar gaan we weer dachten Pogue en Kate. 'Je weet wel wat ik bedoel Reid' zei Caleb. 'Nee en waarom zou ik ook, ik doe toch alles fout in jouw ogen. Door mijn zijn ze nu wel samen weg' zei hij verdedigend. Reid liep weg uit de kantine en liet Caleb samen met Pogue en Kate aan de tafel zitten.

'We moeten concrete ideeën op papier gaan zetten, anders hebben we geen concept' zei Tyler tegen Chelsey. 'Waar denk jij aan bij het woord "battlefield"?' ze was benieuwd naar zijn reactie. 'Het eerste waar ik aan denk is oorlog' zei hij met zijn handen in zijn haar. Er was iets wat hij niet vertelde, dacht Chelsey. Tyler dacht eigenlijk aan de "battlefield" van zijn vaders leven. En het leek er niet op dat zijn vader aan de winnende hand was. Ergens kon ze de moed vinden om te vragen wat er aan de hand was. 'Tyler, wat is er aan de hand?' Ze zag iets veranderen in zijn gezicht. Zijn ondoordringbare indruk was veranderd naar kwetsbaar. Het beleef een tijdje stil, totdat hij zijn hoofd optilde en sprak: 'Het gaat niet zo goed in de familie, meer wil ik er eigenlijk niet over zeggen'. Chelsey knikte, maar ging gelijk nadenken over wat er zou kunnen zijn. Die ene zin luchtte op bij Tyler. Hij had het vertelt tegen haar, zonder in de problemen te komen. Caleb had duidelijk gemaakt dat niemand het mag weten, behalve als het echt nodig was. Hij voelde zich vanaf de eerste keer dat hij haar zag zich al aangetrokken, er was iets speciaals met haar. Dit had hij nog nooit gehad, de meeste keren kwamen de meiden naar hem, maar dit vond hij niets. 'Oké, laten we een woordenweb maken met de belangrijkste aspecten' zei Chelsey tegen Tyler. Hij schrok diep uit zijn gedachten. 'Uh ja, dat klopt vind je het goed dat ik die maak?' vroeg hij. Hij wilde meer initiatief tonen tegenover haar. 'Prima, zullen we morgenochtend afspreken?' vroeg Chelsey. Dat is een zaterdagochtend, dacht Tyler. Afspreken op een zaterdag vond hij wel heel raar, vooral als er de avond ervoor een groot feest is. 'Vind je het niets?' We kunnen ook zaterdagavond afspreken, dan gaan we naar buiten om te schetsen als het tenminste niet regent' vroeg ze aan Tyler. Ze had aan zijn gezicht al gezien dat hij het eerste idee maar niets vond. Het was voor haar makkelijk om emoties van iemands gezicht af te lezen. Vroeger kon ze al gemakkelijk zien als haar vader en moeder ruzie hadden over de familie. 'Ja, zaterdagavond vind ik prima. Tot vanavond. Ga je met Kate samen naar het feest?' vroeg Tyler. 'Ja, Kate sleurt mij mee naar het feest' zei ze terug. Hier moesten ze beiden wel om lachen, want Kate was iemand die geen feestje wilde missen.


	3. Chapter 3

'Klaar om helemaal los te gaan Tyler?' vroeg Reid. Ze wisten allemaal dat het de laatste niet zo goed liep bij Tyler thuis. 'Ja, het is al een hele tijd geleden' zei Tyler tegen Reid, die druk aan het zoeken was naar de sleutels van de auto. 'Waar zijn je sleutels?' vroeg Reid. 'Jij gaat niet rijden, dan komen we niet levend aan. Ik heb met Caleb afgesproken dat zij ook met ons meerijden' zei hij terug. Fijn, dat wordt weer een gezellig ritje, dacht Reid. Tyler liep naar de badkamer om zich klaar te maken voor het feest. Ondertussen kon Kate niet beslissen wat ze aan deed tot ergernis van Chelsey. 'Kies nou maar iets Kate! Ze staan allemaal mooi' zei Chelsey in wanhoop. 'Maar straks vindt Pogue het helemaal niets' zei Kate. Uiteindelijk kon Chelsey Kate toch overtuigen dat de outfit die ze aan had mooi was. 'Ga je mee? De jongens zullen er waarschijnlijk al zijn' zei Kate. Samen met haar liep Chelsey naar de auto van Kate. Ze stapte in en reedden van de parkeerplaats af. 'Heb je nog veel gedaan voor je project vanmiddag?' vroeg Kate aan Chelsey terwijl ze een cd pakte en deze in de cd-speler deed. 'Niet echt, Tyler bood aan dat hij het concept ging uitwerken en ik stelde voor dat we er zaterdagavond aan konden werken' zei Chelsey. Kate fronste haar gezicht 'zaterdagavond?' 'Wat is er mis met zaterdagavond?' vroeg Chelsey aan haar. 'Meestal werk je zaterdagavond niet aan school. Weet je zeker of Tyler niet denkt dat het iets anders is?'zei Kate. 'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Chelsey aan Kate. Kate schudde haar hoofd. Hoe kan ze dat nou niet zien, dacht Kate. 'Laat maar, ik heb niets gezegd' zei ze tegen Chelsey. Voor de rest van de rit ging het over de vriend van Kate, die het feest gaf. Chelsey wist niet dat ze kon verwachten, ze was namelijk nog nooit naar z'n groot feest geweest. 'Oké, we zijn er. De jongens zijn er ook zo te zien'. Ze stapte samen uit de auto en liepen naar de deur van het feest, waar al duidelijk een feest aan de gang was. 'He Kate, jou heb ik lang niet gezien. Hoe gaat het er allemaal mee?' vroeg een jongen met bruin haar.'Ja, Fin alles gaat prima! Met jou ook zo te zien' riep Kate terug tegen de jongen. De muziek stond hard en er waren al veel mensen in de huiskamer en de tuin aan het feesten. 'Wie heb je meegenomen Kate?' vroeg de jongen. 'Fin dit is Chelsey. Chelsey dit is Fin.' Chelsey knikte naar de jongen. 'Hier hebben jullie een drankje, ik zie jullie straks nog wel' en de jongen liep naar de keuken. Chelsey had nog nooit zoveel mensen in één huis gezien, het leek net of alle jongeren uit de omgeving naar het feest waren gekomen. Kate liep naar de tuin waar ze Pogue en Caleb al had gespot op een paar krukken. 'He Kate en Chelsey, konden jullie nog later komen?' vroeg Caleb sarcastisch. Kate gaf een kus aan Pogue en samen proostten ze op een gezellig avond. Verschillende mensen doken in het zwembad of werden in het zwembad gegooid. Kate besloot dat ze lang genoeg stil had gestaan en trok Chelsey mee naar de dansvloer, waar al veel mensen aan het dansen waren. 'Kom op Chelsey!' het is niet elke week feest. Samen met Kate dronk ze nog een drankje. Chelsey begon zich af te vragen waar Tyler was. Ze kon de opmerking van Kate niet uit haar gedachte laten. Aan de andere kant van de tuin zag Chelsey Reid dit betekende dat Tyler ook niet zo ver weg moest zijn. 'Wie zoek je, Tyler?' vroeg Kate, ze zag haar telkens rond kijken. 'Nee, ik was gewoon aan het kijken of ik iemand kende van school' zei Chelsey ze voelde haar hoofd rood worden en besloot om te draaien. 'He meiden, doen jullie mee met een wedstrijd wie het snelst kan drinken?' vroeg Fin. 'Ja, ik maak je in Fin' riep Kate. Ik liep met Kate mee, omdat ik nergens iemand zag die ik kende. 'Oké jongens. Jullie tegen die twee meiden' riep Fin toen hij met een literfles vol met drinken in zijn handen had. Doe eens één keer iets leuks. Dit is al zo lang geleden, dacht Chelsey. Samen met Kate dronk ze snel de literfles op. 'Dit gaat ze niet lukken!' zei Kate. Chelsey had haar nog nooit zo vrolijk gezien. Het lukte de jongens inderdaad niet. 'Jij kunt snel drinken' riep Fin tegen Chelsey. Ze voelde dat er geen frisdrank in die fles had gezeten en ze had even moeite om alles scherp te zien. Opeens voelde ze een hand op haar schouder en toen ze opdraaide zag ze een jongen met blond haar en krullen staan. Hij nam haar mee aan de hand naar de dansvloer. Reid stond bij een paar meiden toen hij Chelsey op de dansvloer zag met Aaron. Er veranderde iets in zijn gezicht, hij wilde niet dat Tyler dit zag en besloot naar ze toe te lopen. 'Ben je helemaal gek geworden Chelsey' riep Reid hard in haar oor. Chelsey deed net of ze niet hoorde, want waarom zou Reid iets normaals tegen haar zeggen. Hij had een grote hekel aan haar en liet dit ook duidelijk merken. Reid pakte Aaron bij zijn shirt. Aaron duwde Reid weg en hij botste tegen een paar mensen die aan het dansen waren. Dit liet Reid zich niet nog een keer gebeuren en hij kon zijn woede niet meer inhouden.


End file.
